Family Ties
by soulprincessangel
Summary: Kim has a terrible secret and is terrified what will happen if anyone finds out. Truth is she is breaking inside but will she let her best friend save her? This is a re-written story of mine called family ties.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n – okay this is like the biggest apology ever. I have been on holiday for two weeks. I came back and re-read all my stories and none of them made sense so this is the re-written version of family ties. **

"Angie!" he slurred. "Ang, whre the hellllll aaarrrrrr youuuuuu? Don't be stooooopid!"

I closed my eyes and sat on my bottom, holding my breath. _Please not again. Please I don't know how much I can actually take. Mum where did you go? Why did you leave me to deal with this drunk? I know he's my dad but still he's horrid, especially when he's been drinking. No dad should hurt his daughter. No dad should be hurting his daughter the way he has been doing to me. Why can't you come back and rescue me?_

"Angie! Come out biiiittttch you cannnn't hidddde ffffrom me muuucccch lonnnnnger"

At least she got away with Madi. At least they are safe.

Silent tears rolled down my cheek. Why did she take Madi away? Why couldn't she take me too?

He charged at the door attempting to break it down. He wasn't going to stop any time soon not until he finds mum.

Dad what happened to us? We used to be a happy family you, me, Mum and Madi but something happened and you changed. Because of that I have lost mum and Madi two of the people that I most care about in this world.

He managed to break the door in and I was flung forwards.

Before I could catch my breath he grabbed me and threw me into the wall, giving me a major headache.

"Please" I said softly. "You don't need to do this"

"Yyyyouuuu biiiittttch you sil love im" he slurrred

He's been drinking whiskey. I can smell it under his breath.

Oh mum what have you done?

He punched me in the stomach and dropped me on the floor. Winded I curled up into a ball. He kicked me like I was a football. I protected as much of my body as I could but every strike hurt.

Keep holding on. I told myself. Keep holding on. Soon he'll give up and leave you alone.

It seemed like it was hours later when he eventually gave it up and passed out on the bed. I stayed where I was, scared that he was going to wake again. But five minutes later I gradually pulled myself up and went to get ready for school.

It took me three weeks to realise that this would be my life from now on: suffering at home and then having escape at school. It's weird my friends would say it's the other way round. But school is better than staying at home, for me anyway. The only problem was that I have to disguise what's been going on at home from my friends. But keeping anything from Jack is very hard, especially because he knows me better than anyone else I know.

I grabbed my bag and made it over to school. I was late as usual for this month. (I never used to be late but since this whole thing started I have never been on time or early). I pulled my big baggy hoodie out of my locker and yanked it over my head to cover all the bruises on my arms. I slipped some leggings on under my skirt to hide the scars of the kick in he had given me before I left. I then cleaned up my face with some cleanser and covered it with concealer and foundation to hide the bruises and scars on my face.

No-body should get involved. They would all be hurt. I don't think anybody could stop him especially when he's been drinking. I don't want to put Jack through that, despite the fact that he loves to protect me and he will want to get involved. I can't let that ever happen. I can't watch my best friend get hurt, not like I have.

Finally I was ready to go to class but I had already missed too much of form to even consider going so I just made my way to first lesson: health class. The only problem was Jack, Milton and Jerry are in it.

I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be at school when I can't concentrate. I shouldn't be surrounded by the people and friends that would notice that there is something wrong. Especially because I have no idea how long I can cover it up for. I just hope that he doesn't decide to hurt me more than what he already has.

I was paranoid, paranoid that he was going to turn up out of the blue and reveal my secret to everyone. What would they all think? Would they believe it? Would they think that I can't cope? Will they think that I can't look after myself? Will they think that I am weak? Would they protect me? Would they defend me? Or would they let me suffer?

What would he do? Would he hurt my friends? Would he hurt me in front of my friends? What would he say? Would he search everywhere for me if I managed to hide from him?

Would I break down in tears?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Hopefully that will never happen. I sat down at my desk at the back of the classroom and fidgeted while I waited for everyone to come in and class to begin.

"Kim? Kim?"

Jack?

"Huh, what?" I opened my eyes.

"Kim you slept through health class are you alright?" Milton asked.

I rubbed my face "Yeah I'm fine I've just not been sleeping well that's all"

They all gasped.

"Are you sure?" Jerry asked putting his face close to mine.

"What's with the bruises?" Milton asked.

I shrugged my shoulders "fell out of bed"

I nodded and pushed my stuff into my bag "Yeah I'm fine. What's next Spanish?"

"No Kim its gym" Jack said "Are you okay?"

"I'm just tired Jack" I said smiling a fake smile. I felt ready to just break down but they would just think that I am stupid. Maybe they'll blame me and make it out like this is my fault. Its no-one's fault, dad is just a drunken bastard.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kim!" Jack shouted snapping me out of my thoughts "I almost didn't recognise you"

"Sorry Jack that I decided to wear something different for a change!" I snapped the next morning.

I had to change what I was wearing so no-one would find out what's been happening behind close doors. Even if I told anyone I don't think that they would believe me. Everybody would question the scars and the marks. And Jack would probably want to beat the crap out of anyone that hurt me. Dad would murder my best friend.

Jack's face turned serious. "Kim is thirty three degrees today; it's too hot for hoodies you must be boiling. Take it off"

"NO!" I snapped pulling it tight to my body.

Jack shook his head in disbelief "What's up with you lately? You've been pretty distant and not paying attention in class"

"What's your point?"

"This isn't the Kim I know. And Kim I have never seen you wear something that's loose and covers your arms. It's almost like you are hiding something"

He reached out to touch me.

I flinched before he came even came close, a burning pain sped up my back.

His hand froze in the air "Kim"

I slammed my locker shut and turned to face him, forgetting about the horrible state of my face. I attempted to cover it with foundation and concealer however no amount make-up could really disguise the scars, not the hidden ones. My nose was broken, I have two huge black eyes because of that and my face is all scratched.

His mouth hung open "Kim who did this to you?"

I got home yesterday to discover he'd been drinking again while I was at school. Just my luck. Thanks a lot mum. Thanks a bunch. This is your fault: not mine and not his. You drove him to this. Why did you leave me?

"Kat. Kat; come out come out wherever you are. Come out and play cat. Come and get your mouse"

I barricaded the door with boxes and leaned against it, closing my eyes. Please go away. Leave me alone. This once just let me have some alone time. I could feel the tears coming this time and he hadn't done anything to hurt me yet.

"Let me in!"

"NO!" I screamed back. I don't know what's worse the physical pain or the emotional turmoil that I am.

He charged at the door, making the room shake.

"Dad, don't!" I screamed as I was flung forwards with my boxes. "It's not my fault that she left you, that she left us"

"It's not mine either!"

"If I had the choice I would have gone with her!" I screamed.

He grabbed me and punched my nose so hard that it must have been broken. "Poor little kitten you are going to get me some" He forced me against the bed and rubbed his body against mine. He pushed me back onto the bed and ripped my clothes off. I tried to fight back but it was feeble as soon as he had had a few drinks he was unstoppable. He tied my wrists together to my ankles so tight that the ropes would undoubtedly leave marks.

He kissed me, his rough beard scratching my face. He pulled away from me and wiped his face rid of my blood. "You bitch" He said and hit me "that's for getting blood on my face"

He turned me over so I had my back to him and he pushed up into me.

Eventually he passed out beside me. But I had to wait. He did this five or six times everyday now and most of the time he woke up after passing out and would hurt me again. I was right. He woke up and got up. He disappeared for five minutes and then he came back with the iron in his hand. He forced me onto my stomach and without warning he pressed the iron into my back.

I screamed blue murder but he gagged me and punched me again to keep me quiet.

It hurt so fucking much and this is by far the worst think he had ever ever done to me this past month. I heaved, the smell of my burning flesh stuck in my throat. I bit my lip hard drawing blood. It was physical agony but I knew that the more I made a sound and that the more I fought then the more he would hurt me. He made sure that I was terrified of him. And honestly? He was the single thing that I am more terrified of than anything else in the world.

"Just leave it Jack!" I snapped and walked away from him.

But Jack being the knight in shiny armour that he loves to be, followed me.

"So you don't have to tell me what's been going on but I am curious because I have never seen you act like this and I am worried about you, not to mention your face looks really painful"

Tears rolled down my cheeks, stinging my face. "We've got to go to class" I said walking down the hall.

Jack laughed as he ran to keep up with me. "We're in the same class with Milton and Jerry too. Kim tell me"

"No there's nothing to tell you I'm just really clumsy alright?" I cursed silently.

He laughed. "Kim you are a gymnast, a black belt and a cheerleader and I know for a fact that you aren't clumsy. Besides I know that they worry about you too and this is the first time that I have actually properly spoken to you in like a month" He put his hand on my back.

I screamed in agony louder than I ever have before in my life. Black dots appeared in my vision just as he lifted my hoodie and I didn't have the strength anymore to fight back. "Jack…..Don't!"

But that wasn't enough…..


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n – Okay guys blame the stupid people from BT and sky for me not updating for ages. Someone apparently got the dates mixed up for sorting my internet and they never came. Been stuck without internet for a week so here it is…**

I couldn't remember what happened as I woke up to voices. Some unfamiliar but some that I recognised. And the one voice that I loved with all my heart and that I would never ever stop loving. All three sounded worried though and then I realised they were speaking about me.

I refused to open my eyes though: my face ached as if I had been head butted. Then I remembered my dad punching me in the nose, my two black eyes and the iron being pressed on my skin. Did I live through all of that? Am I not dead? Am I not separated from my body and watching over from heaven if such a thing exists?

Only the pain reminded me that I survived. I fought and I am here, alive.

"Do you know who did this?"

Who is that? Who is that speaking?

"I don't know she's been acting strange lately"

Jack….

"She's got all the signs of being abused son you need to start talking"

"even the smallest bit of information or something you may feel is insignificant may help us help your girlfriend"

"I….." I started.

"Kim!" Jack shouted as I passed out.

I woke again sometime later this time laying on my front. Cold air on my shoulder blades told me I was topless.

"So you have no idea how she got those bruises or the broken nose?"

"No she said she fell out of bed" Milton said.

"She was struck with a burning iron you can see the imprint of it. Whoever did this meant to hurt her and held it on her for some long. This is abuse Jack and with her being so young its child abuse"

"She's a very strong girl to still be here with us"

"She is isn't she?" Jack said.

"Dude Kim is a fighter" Jerry said. "Dude someone held an iron to her back and she is still here"

Silent tears rolled down my cheek and I hoped that no-one was looking at my face. If they were then they would ask the questions that I really did not know how to answer or want to answer. Their reactions I hope I will never see. I don't ever want to see Jack ready to attack someone in my family even if the said person is a bastard and I class him as disowned. My friends love me and they don't want to see me hurt and that is why I refuse to let them in. I refuse to let them help. I refused to watch them get hurt by my dad.

"I just don't understand who would want to do this to her" Jack said.

"I can only think of the black dragons" Jerry said "if you think of all the things they have done in the past they could be to blame"

"No they're only as great as their actual leader who is Frank and we all know that Frank, although he's a great fighter I don't think he would ever hurt Kim that way. He wouldn't hurt his crush"

"Let's just wait until she wakes up" Milton said. "But then everyone's going to have questions and then Kim is going to be depressed and maybe she won't even tell us. I think Kim is going to need us but Jack she's going to need you to support her when she decides to let someone in"

"She will tell me I will make sure of it" Jack said "I'm her boyfriend and I love her and I promised Kim that I will never give up on her. I'm going to put my feet down and refuse to stop bugging her until she tells me who is doing this to her"

"Jack you might make it worse though but because you are the closest thing to family I think it might be our only shot to discover what's been happening. Kim probably won't even think of speaking to anybody else but you. You have to give it a shot for her, for the love of your life. For your girlfriend and your relationship"

I almost snorted but stopped myself. I haven't really been much of a girlfriend really. I mean Jack doesn't deserve someone who's moody and someone who flinches when someone comes near her. It's almost like we aren't dating. It's just our normal routine.

I think I'll just sleep a while longer. It's a lot better than attempting to give them satisfactory answers which don't actually answer with the truth. I don't want them to be involved. I don't want anyone else to be hurt, not even that bastard. After all he's my dad at the end of the day. It's true what they say you can pick friends but you can't pick family you're stuck with.

"And risk loosing her?" Jack replied "no I can't risk loosing her"

"Jack it's a chance you may need to take" Milton said. "Please you might be the only person that she may only think of telling absolutely everything and you know that if she refuses to tell she'll bottle up until she explodes and that earthquake I don't think any of us can survive it even if it is Kim"

"Jerry and I are going to go" Milton said "are you going to stay a bit longer?"

He didn't reply and I heard the door close.

Something touched my hand. I kept very still as something kissed it.

"Kim it's me Jack your boyfriend, your knight in shiny armour or in skate gear!" Jack joked.

I think I rolled my eyes.

"I miss you and I am very worried about you so I need you to tell me what's been going on" He said. "You know we haven't really been spending much time as a couple, actually in fact it seems like ages since I've actually seen you. You've been pretty distant lately and to be honest I just didn't know what to do. So if you're angry at me and are trying to make me pay I am very sorry Kim just tell me what's been going on. Please Kim I don't like seeing you like this. You're like a shadow of your former self and if you could see yourself you would have a fit and blame me for not telling you so I'm telling you that the injuries you have may have physical and emotional scars but you need to hear it in order to get better"


	4. Chapter 4

I opened one eye and then the other. It was night time and I knew straightaway that I was in the hospital. I mean where else can you find snow white coloured tiles that were so bright that in the darkness they lit up?

The smell of disinfectant burned the insides of my nose and I almost sneezed.

I jumped up, a burning stinging sensation crept up my back and then I remembered the iron imprint on my back, which was the reason I was on my front.

He was going to be so angry now. I have been gone hours at least, maybe even more.

I bit the inside of my mouth as I forced myself to my knees. I didn't want to and the pain was almost unbearable but I needed a wee. I know the nurse left me a bedpan but I am capable of going to the toilet. I pulled my hoodie on over my ugly hospital children's gown and went out into the hallway. It is stupid I am fourteen but yet I am still a child in their eyes.

The room was too white and smelt of too much disinfectant and bleach for my liking. It almost made me sick.

I yawned. It was tiring pretending that you were still unconscious. I had had too many visitors in the short time. Trust me keeping a straight face while Rudy and Jerry are joking was very hard especially making sure that I looked like I was sleeping or unconscious but I guess it's the same thing.

I stretched very very slowly ignoring the screams from my aching body. I was stiff and it hurt everytime I moved.

I walked down the corridor, feeling safe.

"What are you doing out of bed?" a nurse asked me, grabbing hold of my arm.

I flinched as she touched me.

"Sorry" she said when she looked at my panicked face.

"I need a wee" I told her as she let go of my arm "I couldn't see a bedpan"

The nurse tutted but pointed me to the nearest toilet. "Don't be long you shouldn't be walking about yet and that hoodie is not hygienic"

I rolled my eyes as I went into the toilet. I plonked myself down and sighed. I was at a loss of what to do now. I couldn't stay here. The longer that I stay away from him the more danger that I put everyone in and I won't be able to live with myself in anyone gets hurt because of me.

My bottom hurts. I can actually feel the bruises on my tender skin as I sat on the toilet seat. I pulled my knees up to my chin and rested my head on them, letting my tears roll free of my tired stubborn eyes.

The door creaked open. "Kim, are you in here? Kim if you are you need to get back to bed"

I stopped breathing. It was only the nurse from before. She would soon get bored and go somewhere else. Maybe she would presume that I have gone back to bed or something.

The door creaked again, slamming shut.

I was alone again. Angrily I wiped my tears away and came out of the toilet stall. I leaned on the edge of the sink the pain almost knocking me unconscious again. I breathed through the pain and looked at myself in the mirror. My reflection wasn't me. I wasn't her. She looked run down, stressed and in tons of pain but I didn't feel like her even though I am her.

I splashed water on my face, her face, in a hope to wake myself up. I have done too much laying down today.

My body was beginning to shake with exhaustion though. Have I put my body through too much?

I sighed. Maybe I do need to take it easy now. What harm can it do? There is nothing to tell him that I am here anyway.

I opened the door and went out into the side corridor. I leaned against the wall. I don't know how I can manage to walk by myself, even just to my room which is like seven paces away.

I yawned and closed my eyes for a moment.

I felt something over my mouth.

My terror froze me. I opened my eyes.

"Hi Angie how's my angel?" he whispered.

I shook my head "I am not mum and I am not your angel"

He pushed my cheeks together. "You bitch you are mine you will always be mine. I will never ever share you"

He put his hand on my back, the pain still there, aching more than ever. "Come on let's get you sorted"

I wanted to put up a fight. But what would that achieve? He would probably over power me and then he would be in a really fowl mood and I would bear the brunt of his anger.

He dragged me out of the emergency exit and into the car park. He chucked me in the back of the van and drove off.

I stayed awake as long as I could but then the pain and exhaustion overpowered me and handed me to the darkness.

I woke up with him sat on top of me.

"Hhhheeeeyyyy bbbeeeaaauttttiffffffff" he said.

He's been drinking. I was surrounded by beer bottles and shattered glass.

He pulled up my hospital gown and stroked the inside of my legs. I flinched but he pinned me down. He put my legs over his shoulders and licked my thighs.

I wriggled and squirmed but he was too powerful.

"I like thisssss gown you'll have tooooo wear thissssss everytime for mmmme" he slurred.

Yeah right the first opportunity I get this is going to be burnt to a crisp and I am changing my clothes.

What's mum doing right now? What has she told Madi? Has she told her why they left? Or why they left me behind?

Sometimes it makes me feel sick thinking about what mum has done. But then other times I am thankful that they went so Madi is safe. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he hurt Madi in anyway.

He sighed and rolled off me. I hoped he would land in glass and hurt himself for what he has done.

But at least I am free from the hospital and those stuck up nurses who think they know everything but they are not doctors and they certainly don't have a clue about my life.

I am stuck. I have no idea where I am or how to escape him. My body is his. I'm his possession and I doubt he will ever let me go without a fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Something prodded me in my hip, waking me up. I rolled over to notice that the identification of the doctor he had impersonated dug into my hip. That would explain how he managed to get in the hospital and through security. I think I was too tired in the hospital to even notice what he was wearing when he suddenly appeared.

I sighed. I was going to be here a while. And I had no way of seeing if it was day or night thanks to the van which has no windows in the back. For all I knew he drove me miles from home. All I can do is wait, wait for him to wake up and maybe he can take me home.

How did he know where I was? Not unless the school called him to let him know. He's not my real father but he's my step dad so he would be my emergency contact after mum but of course she has disappeared and he would have picked up the phone if he had heard it.

I stretched. The almost normal burning pain shot up my back. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe through the pain. But it was too much still and my silent tears rolled down my cheek.

He snorted in his sleep and rolled over, draping his left arm on my breast. He began to stroke it and feel it as the other hand crept up my leg. He pushed up onto me.

I bit my lip and let him do the damage. Maybe if he finishes he will drive me home or at least somewhere I know.

He finished and pulled on his trousers.

He kissed me, his beard scratching my lips, and climbed to the front of the van.

"Where are we?" I asked pulling the hospital gown around me tighter.

I sat up slowly and brought me legs up to my knees and cried.

This is stupid. Why should I cry because of him? I began to laugh silently to myself and wiped my tears. "Where are we going?"

He laughed like a criminal mastermind who has a secret evil plot. "It's a surprise darling and I am sure you're going to absolutely love it"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked "what have I ever done to you?"

"You telling your mum poison about me it's your fault she left me with you, you ungrateful bitch" he said.

"It was you it was always you. you were the reason she left with all the drinking and the smoking you're horrible to live with!" I snapped.

He slammed on the brakes and I was flung forward into a pile of broken glass.

**Jack**

I wonder how Kim is doing. I bet you she is driving the nurses crazy with her impatience and stuff, probably because she is stuck on her stomach until her back heals. I wonder if she is thinking about me. I wonder if she wishes I was there. I hope she knows how much I love her with all my heart and soul something which I have never told anybody in the world.

Something hit me in the face, knocking me to the ground.

"OUCH!" I complained as I sprawled out on the school gym floor.

I could hear Jerry laughing in the distance.

"Very funny dude!" I called back. Yeah did I mention that I can't concentrate anymore?

"Jack you okay?" Milton asked as I sat up.

"My head hurts"

"Dude I am so sorry" Jerry said helping me to my feet.

I shook my head "no I wasn't concentrating, my head just isn't in the game"

"You're worried about her aren't you?" Milton asked.

I nodded "I am going to go see her"

"Jack you don't know what's happened to her, do you?" Jerry asked.

I shook my head. "No why?"

"Just erm there's a rumour that you hurt Kim after you saw her with Brett?" Milton explained.

"I would never, never hurt Kim ever" I said "you two are my best friends you should know that"

I ran out of the gym and hit the showers before skateboarding over to the hospital. I stopped at the gift shop and bought her a grey and white husky puppy. I went up to her room to discover that the police were there.

"What's going on?" I asked a blonde haired lady in a suit.

"Jack hi DS Nixon remember me?" she turned round.

I nodded "from when she collapsed"

"She's gone Jack and the CCTV has picked her up leaving the hospital with a doctor in blue scrubs" she said. "We're going to find her but we need your help"

"Whatever you need" I said "but I don't think I can be of much help as I wasn't here when she went"

"Do you think she would do this herself?"

I shook my head "she was in too much pain last time I saw her. Has she been abducted?"

DS Nixon shrugged her shoulders "we have no idea, we have no car, no form of transport and no clues Jack we are stumped to where she could be. Where would Kim go if she could escape?"

"My house" I answered "she wouldn't go back home she hates it since her mum left, if she's upset, scared or worried she would normally come to me. Have you spoken with her stepfather?"

"No" DC Nixon replied "we can't find him either do you think he is a risk to Kim?"

I shrugged my shoulders "I haven't seen him much, from what Kim has told me he doesn't like her. He drinks sometimes and I think Kim hates him for it"

"Thanks Jack look I'll do whatever I can to find her you have my word"

I nodded. "I just want to know that she is safe, I know that she can defend herself but not when she is in agony with her back"


	6. Chapter 6

**Kim**

I woke up next to him finding us surrounded by cans of beer. He was drunk but not agitated so that's something new. We both stunk of beer, we must have knocked over some in our sleep.

He dragged me out of the van by my feet and across the wet and muddy ground, into an old abandoned warehouse. It was cold, so cold that I could see my breath as I lay where he left me. I could hear water dripping from pipes or a leak in the roof. I shivered.

"What are we doing here?" I asked lying on my side. The warehouse was massive and dark and I could see chains hanging off the wall. Was this some sort of torture?

He ignored me.

"What no lights?" I joked, knowing fair well that he would be nursing a hangover from drinking after we got here.

"Shut up!" he shouted sitting on a box. I could see his feet, his shoelaces loose. Maybe I could escape; maybe I could tie the shoelaces together and go. But, what good will it do? I don't even know where I am right now. "Let me think"

"What are you going to do?" I asked "Lock me away?"

He knelt next to me and gathered me in his arms. He carried me down through a door and into a room. He dropped me on the floor and left the room slamming the door behind him.

I couldn't move. My body hurt too much. I have bruises here there and everywhere, and that is ignoring the mess my back is in.

Drip! Drip!

A splash of water from the leak above my head hit my nose.

I cried, curling myself up into a ball. I ignored the pressure that pressed on my back because of the iron. How long was it going to hurt for?

The door burst open.

He pushed me onto my back, his hands pinching every single part of my body. "That's it baby"

"No" I said, trying to ignore him but he was forcing himself on me. It hurt me. Everytime he rubbed himself against me. It hurt. Every kiss, hurt. Every touch, everything hurt.

"Baby you're mine nothing can every change it" he said.

I stopped fighting him there. I lay there with him draped all over me. I felt disgusted with myself for not letting anybody else in but I did it to protect everyone else like Mum did by taking Madi away.

I closed my eyes and thought about Madi. My three year old half sister too bad she has this horrid man as a father. She is a beautiful little girl and luckily she looks like mum and not him. She has long strawberry blonde hair all curled in ringlets. She loves the colour blue, she loves princess stories and she loves Jack just like I do.

We were playing in the park: Madi was on the swings, Jack and I sat having a picnic. I took my eyes off her for one moment and she was gone. I ran back home to tell mum but her car wasn't there. He was sat waiting for me; beer can in one hand, his other hand in a fist. He lunged at me.

"MADI!" I screamed, waking myself up.

He grabbed my throat, holding me up against the wall. "What do you know?"

I shook my head "nothing!"

He dropped me on the floor and kicked my stomach. "Where are they?"

I shook my head "I don't know! You were the last one to hear or from them or to see them!"

He dropped me on the floor and stretched. "You are lying"

"No I'm not I don't know where they are! I want them back as much as you!"

He kicked me in the stomach. "Why do you make me do this to you?"

I curled up into a ball as much as I could to protect myself but I had a feeling that if he wanted to he could hurt me even if something was supposed to be stopping him.

He stopped and sat on the floor. "I'm waiting"

Waiting? What for? I almost didn't want to ask him that. I didn't want to know what he was thinking.

He coughed to get my attention. He patted his lap "come on baby"

"It hurts" I said

"I know baby let me take the pain away" he said kissing me.

I was going to be sick but if he had to stop then that would make my pain worse.

He stroked my breast and pushed me back down to the ground. He pulled my legs up and over his shoulders as he inspected me. "Good you're ready"

**Jack **

Where was Kim? I searched everywhere that I thought she could be. I searched in the park, at the mall and at the dojo but she wasn't there. I had half a mind to stay at mine in case she turned up there. But I knew she did not have the strength to get away from what she is stuck in. It was false hope.

I knew Kim's stepfather owned some warehouses which were all dotted about all over town so I set off to search in each and every one. I could have told Jerry and Milton but I felt like they had betrayed me after they asked me about that stupid rumour that I hurt Kim after I found her with another guy.

Jack, don't be stupid, I told myself, just go back to school and let the police search for Kim.

I shook my head, no; I wouldn't be able to concentrate. I knew that I would prefer to help look for her myself. There would be no one better to search for Kim.

I skated around town trying to clear my head. In just a few days due to some unforeseen circumstances life has changed. My girlfriend is missing, (although lately it doesn't seem like we are together) and my two best friends who I thought knew me better are accusing me of doing something to her. Life sucks.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Mum? Where are you?" a three year old version of me asked. _

"_I'm right here" _

"_But I can't see you I'm scared mummy"_

_She laughed "I'm always here I'll always be in your heart Kimberlie"_

_I shook my head "but you left me" _

I woke up crying. I was hot even though the room was freezing.

He was sat drinking a beer can "hi darling"

"Seriously we're doing that now?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't care about me" I said. "You never have because I was never yours besides if you cared you would have left me in the hospital to heal"

I stared at the chains on the wall and shook my head "I wish she took me too I wish that you didn't stop her"

He dropped the beer can and pounced on me "you bitch you are better off without her like I am. We are better together" he banged my head against the wall.

I screamed feeling the blood pound in my head.

He held a finger up to my mouth. "ssh baby ssh it'll be okay"

I tried to push him off me.

He laughed and took out a handcuff "I'm stronger than you"

He locked the handcuff around a hook right above my head and put my left arm in the other so I was forced to my tiptoes.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him as he rubbed himself against me.

"To make sure that you can't escape" he said. He kicked my stomach.

I curled over, my feet were off the ground now and my wrist was killing now. My tears echoed as they dropped on the floor.

He stroked my thighs and felt me.

I closed my eyes.

He passed out.

Alone again. Only the sound of him snoring is any sign of anyone else being here.

Milton

"Do you think we're doing the wrong thing?" Jerry asked as we walked to the dojo.

I shook my head "it's the right thing to do"

"But we were horrible"

I sighed "I know but what else could we do? Jack is just driving himself crazy with worry and that rumour probably doesn't help"

"We've both seen Jack when he's in war mood"

"He's gonna hate us dude"

"That's why we are doing this" I said "I feel guilty for being horrible"

"Me too but do you think we're really helping?" he asked.

"Who knows? But I can't just sit back and do nothing while Kim is missing"

Jack

I was tired, and beginning to loose hope. I had searched everywhere I thought he would take Kim. But with no luck, it was destroying me each time stabbing my heart.

I missed her. I missed her blonde hair, her beautiful brown eyes. I missed her catchphrases such as 'boom goes the dynamite' and 'this is my jam!' I missed her temper that could explode at any moment, mainly at Jerry.

I skated until the end of town and found some woods that I didn't even know were here. It seemed like a good place to hide if you were panicked.

I walked carefully through the trees. It was sinister. The trees seemed to be reaching out towards me and trying to stop me from proceeding forward, like they were hiding something or protecting something. They scratched at my arms and at my feet, one branch that twisted around my ankle dragging me to the ground.

I managed to wriggle free and I ran through the woods. I found myself in a clearing in front of a huge warehouse. I crept up to it and peered into it. There was nothing inside but some very long chains hanging down from the wall.

I let out a huge sigh. I hadn't realised but I had been holding my breath.

"Just one more look round the back and then I will go" I whispered to myself. I felt like I was being watched and I am not one for being paranoid, normally I leave that up to Kim.

I found a white, at least I think it was white, it was an old beat up van but it was there. I walked up to it and looked in the back which was open. I don't break things unless you count that time when I flung myself through the wall trying to escape the cops or in the dojo with the breaking boards and that dummy that I managed to make headless.

There was some beer cans in the back and some tools. There was also broken shards of glass even though, apart from the front, the van had no windows. And the front window was in tact.

"Where are you Kim?" I asked shaking my head "this is no way for any of us to live"

My phone vibrated in my pocket making me jump. "Hello?"

"Jack we have had a breakthrough I need you to meet me at Kim's house?"

"Yes DS Nixon I'll be there as soon as I can" I said, hanging up the phone.

Kim's house was cordoned off with bright yellow police tape. It was a true picture of a crime scene, even though the true crime scene was the hospital.

"Excuse me son but no-one is going in there" A uniformed officer said to me.

"DS Nixon phoned me asking me to meet her here" I argued.

"PC Roberts he's here to help with the investigation" DS Nixon said. "Hi Jack I'm sorry that the house is like this but its protocol"

I nodded "why did you want to see me?"

"I need to show you something and ask you something okay?"

She led me into Kim's house which looked like a tip since the last time I saw it. Mind you that was then Kim's mum Angie was still around. She led me into the kitchen.

I gasped "he's an alcoholic"

She nodded. "I'm beginning to wonder if this is more than abduction. His bedroom suggests more. When we searched it we found a knife under the pillowcase and ropes, and handcuffs all stained with blood."

I felt faint. It was horrible. There were slight blood smears all over the room. Was Kim a plaything to him?

"Jack I think this wasn't planned and cases such as these the abductor makes mistakes. Please don't give up hope"

I nodded "do you have any idea where she could be?"

She shrugged her shoulders "that's what I wanted to ask you how far did you get?"

I shook my head "not very far I found this warehouse in the middle of some woods I think she might be there. But if the police are sent in it might spook him into hurting Kim more"

"Okay" she said "but if you find her don't try save her yourself let me know okay?"

I nodded. I just hoped Kim was going to be there.


	8. Chapter 8

Kim

"Mum where are you?" I said softly. "How could you let this happen?"

He slapped me across the cheek "you bitch don't you dare ever say that"

My eyes filled with tears. "She'll always going to be in me you can't change that, she's always going to be my mum no matter what you do to me or her" I crossed my arms.

He pushed me up against the wall and started stroking my leg. He pinched me making me buckle. He ground himself against me.

"Jack's going to come you know?"

He ignored me and kissed my neck.

"I hate you! I hate you!" I screamed at him as he chucked me to the floor. He kicked my stomach again and again, so hard that I knew I would wake up with bruises. "Why won't you stop? Why can't we go home and everything can go back to the way it used to?"

He lifted me into his arms and sat me against the wall. He held my arms up above my head and put the handcuffs around my wrists.

"Because they are after us now because of you" he said running his hands up and down my body.

"Who is?"

"The police, the doctors and your friends" he said. "It's your entire fault we're stuck here"

I shook my head "you were the one who attacked me with the iron"

He shook his head "no you were the reason you were taken to hospital you went to school I told you to stay with me, no I ordered you to stay with me"

I shook my head "I didn't tell anyone I swear you just hurt my body so much that the pain wasn't bearable when someone touched me that wasn't my fault"

He punched my nose so hard that it must be broken. My blood splattered on the wall and all over his hands.

"Jack's going to save me" I said, trying to convince both him and myself that it is true. But now I barely believe it myself. I was loosing track of how many days/nights I have been stuck here with him. And what's worse is that all of the days seem to have mashed up into one. There's just no end to this, especially if the only one who could actually save me is the one person who's pain could hurt me more than my own.

Jack

I went back to the warehouse. It was silent, deserted and hidden from the world it was the perfect place for him to hide, especially if he was panicking. I hope he isn't though. I hope he is not hurting her.

"Don't be stupid!" I screamed to myself. "He hurt her with a bloody iron he is capable of anything!"

I stumbled through the forest and found the van wasn't there. Where was he? Did he move on? Did he take Kim with him?

"Come on Jack think how did I get in? Come on quickly before he comes back"

I went round the back again. There was a broken window. I kicked it to make a bigger hole and threw myself through it. I landed with a bang on the cold hard floor. I sighed, so far so good. The warehouse was huge I didn't know where to start. But he could come back any minute and if he finds you, you are in serious trouble.

I ran to the far door, ignoring the echoing slaps of my feet on the stone floor. I opened it: no Kim, just some old builder's tools. I tried the next door and found an old classic car in about ten pieces.

I punched the wall. "This isn't helping"

I put my head against the wall "think, Jack, think, Kim has got to be here"

There was one more door. I took a deep breath. I put my hand on the handle. One last chance to find her here.

"Pull it together Jack"

I opened the door.

I found her. I found my best friend. Kim. She was slumped against the wall, one arm raised above her head chained to the blood stained wall behind her. She was naked, her body pale and covered with bruises all different colours and scrapes.

I ran to her side and tapped her cheek. She was unconscious. I checked her pulse. It was there, not as strong as it normally is but it was there.

Her eyes opened and she looked absolutely terrified. "NO don't"

"Why?" I said.

"He'll be back any minute and if he finds you he's going to hurt you" Kim said,

"He's hurt you too" I said. I reached out to touch the bruises on her face.

She flinched "please I hurt everywhere Jack and if he finds you he will kill you. I need you to forget about me and go."

"Why?"

"Do I have to scream it?" Kim asked. "Jack I love you I don't want to see you get hurt okay?"

"Kim I don't want to see you get hurt either okay?" I kissed her cheek very gently.

I heard a huge bang.

Kim's eyes widened, she was terrified. She was trembling and she couldn't look me in the eye. "He's back you better hide"

I looked around. We were in a big open room. There was nothing to hide behind and nothing to disguise myself with either. "Er Kim there's nowhere for me to hide"

"Behind the door quick!" Kim snapped.

The door flung open. And I came face to face with the monster.

"What the hell are you doing here!" he screamed, grabbing me by the neck.

"Let him go!" Kim screamed. "He's not done anything to you!"

"I love her" he spat in my face as he dropped me on the floor "I don't want to share her"

"It's… wrong… you're… her… dad" I spluttered out, gasping for breath.

"You're just a child!" he screamed. "you don't know anything"

"I know you've been hurting her" I yelled "you've scarred her for life!"

The last thing I remember is him head butting me.


	9. Chapter 9

I cried through my sore tired closed eyes as he head butted Jack. I couldn't hear Jack's cries anymore as if he decided he would stop fighting, even though I knew Jack would never give up. Even though I had my eyes closed I could still picture what was happening right in front of me and it was making me feel sick. It was my fault that Jack is here in the first place. And he was fighting my corner, defending me from this monster.

Without opening my eyes I whispered "Please stop this"

He was punching something over and over again. And I hoped that I was wrong in thinking that it was Jack but it was highly doubtful.

"I don't want any of this!" I begged. I opened my eyes.

He was standing over Jack. His fists were dripping blood and I had no telling if it was his or Jack's but from the grazes and scratches on Jack's it had to be. He punched the wall. "He's the reason why we are stuck here; we can't go home because we are now fugitives." He picked Jack up. "Now what shall I do with him?"

"You're wrong! You're the only one to blame for this! No-one forced you to hurt me or mum!"

He grunted and threw Jack through the air. Jack hit the wall with an almighty crack. He hit it so hard that I was sure that he had hurt something.

"NO!" I cried with fresh tears rolling down my cheeks.

He walked over to me. Naturally I flinched believing that he was going to hurt me now that Jack was unconscious. I closed my eyes bracing myself for the pain but instead there was a click and the handcuffs were taken off. My wrists were free.

"Why?" I asked flexing my aching wrists.

"You're right" He said as if it was obvious what he was going on about.

"I'm always right!" I snapped. "Like I was about you drinking and people caring about me, somebody was going to notice in the end no matter how hard I tried to keep everything private and between us. I have people who truly care about me"

He snarled at me like a wild dog. He pushed me up against the wall and pushed me apart with his fingers. "For that I'm going to punish you"

I screamed as he repeatedly slammed into me, slamming me against the rough wall behind me. It felt like my skin was being scraped off with a knife it hurt that much "Stop this; don't hurt me or Jack anymore!"

He dropped me on the floor "that's near enough the last thing that your mother said before she left: 'you won't hurt me anymore' but unlike her you are not getting away from me. If you do I will always find you"

He stomped out of the room without saying another word. My body ached but I didn't really think about it because I had to check on Jack. I crawled over to where Jack lay unconscious. I kissed his cheek "please be okay" I face palmed "of course he's not alright don't be stupid "

"You….you're….not…stupid" Jack croaked.

I smiled weakly, crying happy tears for the first time in what seemed ages. "Hey I missed you"

"Me too" Jack croaked

"I'm glad you're awake but you shouldn't be talking save your energy"

"Help is coming" Jack whispered.

The door burst open and I flinched, curling up into a ball, bracing myself for pain. But I was being lifted up.

"YOU BITCH!" he shouted "you cheated on me with that wimp" he motioned to Jack.

I wriggled to try get free from his tight grip. "I didn't. I never wanted any part of this you forced me into this. The only one I ever wanted was Jack but you've hurt him. Please let me get Jack some help he needs to go to hospital"

He dropped me on the floor and left the room. I had landed on my ankle and it hurt but I could still move it so at least it wasn't broken.

I shivered. I needed to help Jack but what could I do? I had no phone, no clothes and I had no idea where we were. I haven't been outside in a while so I don't even know what day it is. "Please Jack please be right, please they have got to find us soon"

I curled up on the floor next to Jack and closed my eyes. It might seem selfish but I don't know if I want to be rescued. Not because I want to stay here and be kept prisoner I truly don't but because don't want to face all the scrutiny from everyone about this. I am scared that I will be blamed for this and all my friends will turn on me. Maybe they will call me weak. Maybe they will think that I am a pushover, I will be laughed at. I won't be able to be a cheerleader anymore or a news reporter, I won't be able to face anybody ever again!

I rolled over and threw up. The room stank now of both dried and fresh blood. It was disgusting. I kept heaving, my sides aching as if knives were being plunged in and out of each hip. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Kim?" Jack said. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "I need food and water, and you need a doctor. I thought you said that help was coming?"

"It is. I was working with the police to find you" he said. "I just don't know if they will find us in time"

Jack must blame me. He has to; I am the one who got us into this mess in the first place.

"Kim I know what you are thinking. I can read you like a book remember?" Jack said.

I kept quiet. If I opened my mouth I would be agreeing with him.

Jack laughed "I love you I don't blame you for this. Its he's fault"


	10. Chapter 10

**Milton**

Jerry and I had been trying to find Kim. I know that we basically turned our backs on our best mate and we were horrible, and basically blamed him for hurting Kim and even blamed him for her disappearance. But I wanted to search for Kim with a clear head so I could actually make some progress. If Jack knew he would take charge because he loves Kim.

Jerry had made missing posters for Kim. I had gone round to the hospital to Kim's room to 'pick up some belongings' that was the pretend reason anyway. The real reason was that I believed that if Kim did know where she was going she would have left a clue somewhere, only I had to search for it and find it before the police did. But I found nothing, everything that Kim had in the hospital were still where she had left them.

"Does it not scare you?" Jerry asked as we sat in the dojo surrounded by maps and boxes of falafel "Like what will happen if we find her before the police?"

I shook my head "I don't think about it and neither should you we should focus on finding Kim"

He nodded. "Here on this map I have circled all the warehouses and buildings all set for destruction maybe she'll be in one of them. What do we do next?"

"We search all of them" I said "but I think I know which one will we find her in"

**Jack **

I feel so weak. But the good thing is he doesn't see me as a threat because I am hurt. It means I can listen to what is happening between him and Kim. And I know already its disturbing thanks to the blood and the beer and the handcuffs in Kim's house.

The door opened. Beside me Kim shivered. "Please no, get off me!"

It took all of my strength not to try and help her.

I closed my eyes tighter as Kim's screams echoed around the room. Eventually after what seemed like hours her screams stopped.

She was panting, almost breathless.

"I love you" he said

"Well I don't love you" Kim said "I love him and everything I do is for him"

So absolutely everything that was happening to her was to protect me? Why can't Kim be the damsel in distress for once in her life?

What if he's causing some lasting damage in Kim? I know that she's going to be scarred for life because I know I am but still I know what Kim's like. She'll refuse to talk about it, that's for sure.

The door slammed shut and Kim let out a big sigh of relief.

I opened my eyes "why did you say those things?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders "because they're true I guess"

"You shouldn't say those things you make it seem like I am the one who needs protecting" I said feeling depressed.

"You do. We all do from him. But this is my fault so I should deal with the consequences not you and not anybody else" Kim said. "Jack I am serious okay what you've just heard is what's been going since my mother left"

"What do you mean?" I asked softly.

Kim was shaking "he's been mistaking me for my mother and been blaming for her leaving him. He's been believing that I am my mother so he's been getting his revenge by hurting me. Nothing is going to stop him from hurting me, not until my mum comes back only I think she's never coming back."

"Kim"

"Why would she? Why would she come back to this? Why put Madi through this?" she almost screamed "I know its disgusting what he's doing but I'd rather he does this to me than hurt my friends"

I nodded. "I'm sorry"

Kim shook her head "you were trying to be my knight in shiny armour or skate gear I know so thank you but it's breaking me to see you get hurt because of me"

"Don't worry about anything we're going to be just fine" I said hugging Kim.

Kim closed her eyes and screamed, doubling over her stomach. "My stomach hurts!"

Seconds later she was throwing up again.

What the hell was happening?

"Its going to be okay" I said "just hold on a little bit longer okay?"

Kim managed to nod. "My ribs, everything hurts!"

**Kim**

I breathed through the pain. My whole body ached from throwing up and I didn't feel good at all.

All of this was beginning to take its toll but Jack was right I had to hold on a little bit longer. But I thought the police would have found us by now, especially if Jack was able to find us.

It felt like every part of me was bleeding in agony. I was tired, hungry and just wanted to sleep in a comfy bed. I wanted to feel safe but I doubt I will feel that ever again.

In the distance I could hear sirens. I got my hopes up but they came closer and then grew fainter.

"I'm sorry we have to wait so long" Jack said. "I truly thought they would have traced us by now"

I nodded "maybe it's a good thing that they haven't found us yet it gives you a chance to see what's truly been happening"

"Kim its abuse and you've been letting him hurt you!" Jack said. "As soon as we get away we're going to make him pay for hurting you"

"Jack I don't think I could ever do that to him" I said "its not he's fault he's just made some bad decisions thanks to the alcohol"

"Kim, stop making excuses for him he knows exactly what he is doing" Jack said.

"How long have I been missing for?" I asked hours later.

Jack shrugged his shoulders "well it was two weeks when I found out where you were and I've only been here a few days if that"

I nodded. "It seems like forever since I was free"

"We'll be found soon I know it" Jack said.

The door burst open. I flinched, bracing myself for the torture that was undoubtedly going to follow the man that I only thought of a monster now.

"Get up!" he snapped at me and Jack.

I wasn't able to. All of my energy was rapidly leaving my body and wasn't coming back.

He grumbled something under his breath.

Jack wasn't doing much better.

He grabbed Jack and chucked him over his shoulder. He then did the same with me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, desperately wanting to hurt him in every way possible.

"Away from here" He snarled like an angry dog. He dumped us in the van and drove us away into the night.

I began to cry, feeling like a child who had done something wrong and was now in big trouble.

Jack wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my body. "We're going to be fine"

"How do you know?" I asked "Jack you've been saying that everyday"

He smiled "I hid a tracer under the van for the police so they can find us"

I kissed his cheek "I love you"

He put his hand under the pile of cardboard boxes and beer bottles to the side of where we lay. He pulled out his mobile phone "Now all I have to do is turn it on"

The van stopped abruptly and I was thrown into the pile of beer bottles. I screamed, something was piercing my side.

"Kim!" Jack screamed.

"I'm fine it's just a scratch" I said. "See?"

There was losing a bit more blood than I would have thought from a little scratch in my side. I closed my eyes and breathed through the pain. "Where do you think we are going?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders "I don't think that he has a plan. I think that the police were dead close to finding him so he's had to go on the run and unfortunately we are the hostages"

I burst out laughing "this is not an action film Jack Brewer! Wait, where's the phone?"

Jack's eyes widened "I don't know I dropped it when we braked!"

The doors flung open and he threw us out onto the ground into puddles. He grabbed us both by our feet and dragged us across the ground.

"Where are we?" I asked.

He laughed "I'm not telling anyone, it's my little secret."

We stopped moving.

"They are going to find us you know?" Jack said.

He chucked us both against a brick wall.

"You bastard!" I screamed. "Let us go!"

He downed a bottle of beer and another one and another one until he couldn't stand up straight. "I lllloovvee yyyooouuu Annnggggiiiieeee" he kissed me. "I llloooovvved yyyooouuu wwwwhhhhyyyy dddiiiiiiddd yyyyyouuuu gggooooo!"

I pulled my head back "I am not her! I have had enough of this ridiculous game you've got us playing stop this! Let the police find us"

"Kim don't" Jack said.

"Don't get involved boy you don't have a clue what has been going on"

"No, no I don't because of you, you have terrified Kim" Jack said.

I looked around us. We were in a shed, surrounded by gardening tools. Lots of loose bricks were piled up against the wall. I grabbed a brick as he attacked Jack with a trowel and hit him over the head.

The monster collapsed before us.

I knelt beside Jack "its okay help is coming it's on the way"

But I saw the blood coming out of Jack's side. I froze. I couldn't think. Terror set in, I might have killed my best friend.

"Kim I am okay it's just a bit of blood" Jack said. "WATCH OUT!"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n – Thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and followers each time I get a new one it gives me motivation to continue to write so please keep reviewing if you want more. **

**Jerry**

"I'm tired" I complained. "My feet ache and I'm hungry and I'm supposed to meet Mika in an hour"

Milton sighed "Jerry we've not even looked for her yet"

"I know but how long do you think this will take?" I asked, probably asking the impossible.

Milton grabbed hold of my ear "come on the faster we go the sooner we'll find her…I hope"

"Ow! Dude that hurts!" I moaned. "hey get off me I can walk you know?"

"We're here" Milton said. "Remember this is the last thing that Jack told the police that he was looking."

We stood in front of a big warehouse. It was deserted. Someone had tagged it with graffiti and there were pictures of faces with different feelings.

"But it's empty" I said, rubbing my ear.

Milton shook his head and went to the door. "We won't know unless we look"

We looked inside and I was right no-one was there. I wondered what Kim was doing while she was missing. Was she missing us like we miss her?

"Why don't we go there is nothing here" I said.

Milton shook his head "There's one more room"

He opened the door and gasped. "Jerry erm I think we found something" Milton threw up.

"That is horrible dude" I said putting my hand on my mouth.

Milton shook his head and pointed into that room.

Milton was right the room was more disgusting. Blood splatters were everywhere, some fresh some old but the stench was still disgusting.

I hope that Kim wasn't here. I hope that she isn't hurt.

"She was here" Milton said. "Look handcuffs just like the ones in Kim's house"

"I think Jack was here too" I said. "He must have found her"

**Jack **

He was invincible, like some evil super villain who refuses to give up and die. Kim hit him over the head with a brick and he got back up again like it was only a scratch.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH!" He screamed.

I pushed Kim out of the way and took the full force of his body on top of me. I kicked him off me and he hit the wall with a bang.

I crawled over to where Kim sat next to the pile of bricks. She held one tight in her hand, her eyes not leaving him.

I hugged her tight. "It's alright honey"

She shook her head "I don't think it will Jack"

I smiled "Actually my dog tag I left it in the warehouse and I before I came to find you I stuck a bottle of ketchup to the bottom of the van so if he drove us somewhere like he has the police would be able to find us"

I think I was trying to convince myself that I was right and that we were actually going to get out of this alive.

Kim was exhausted sat beside me. It only took seconds and she was fast asleep.

I kissed the top of her head. She deserved all the rest she could get. The jackass was a monster for doing this to Kim. He actually had sex with her and it was disgusting. He was her father after all; no father should do that to his own daughter its just sick.

He stirred over in the corner, still sat where I had left him to suffer. He probably had concussion.

**Milton**

"What do you think?" I asked DS Nixon.

I had phoned the police to let them know about the warehouse and the leading investigator arranged to meet me here.

"I know where they are" DS Nixon replied. "Jack managed to contact me he said he would leave a clue here for me"

"Do you know what?"

She shook her head. "No but I think you might be able to help me with that"

I nodded. "When I saw that room I couldn't stop smelling the blood, I threw up but maybe he left something on purpose in the blood"

"DS NIXON!"

She smiled "I think we might have found it"

She led us back to the room with the handcuffs. A guy in a white plastic onesie held out a dog tag. She snapped on some disposable gloves and took it from him. "Is this Jack's – it says ack & Ki"

I nodded "Kim gave it to him a first anniversary present or something he said he would never take it off"

"DS NIXON! OUTSIDE!" A voice called. "WE GOT A TRAIL!"

We rushed outside and around the side of the warehouse where we found a red trail.

I paled "is it blood?"

DS Nixon knelt on the ground just before where it started. She put her finger in it and held it up to her nose "no its ketchup"

I looked at Jerry "Jack" we said together.

"DS Nixon Jack left it for us" I explained

She smiled "call me Sam"

I nodded "Sam he knew that he had to leave a trail somehow"

"Ketchup?"

"Confiscated off Jerry after he sprayed it all over the dojo" I explained.

Sam stood up "there's no time to loose, we don't know how long they will last let's find them and bring them home"

We followed the trail for a couple of hours and came to lockup sheds. Jerry and I had to stay in the police car while each police officer searched each lock up in hope of finding Kim.

I took off my seatbelt "I am going to do this I'm going to help them find Kim are you with me?"

Jerry nodded.

We got out of the car and went to the furthest away lockups that the police hadn't started to search yet. We found the van and a marking like there was something there on the ground that had been washed away.

I pointed to it and pressed my finger to my lips. Jerry nodded and together we pulled open the lock up doors.

"Kim?" I said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kim**

I stood in the corner watching the monster then glancing over to Jack and then back to the monster. I gripped a brick in my hand to defend myself with in case he wakes up again. I began to breathe a lot faster than normal.

"Come on Kim keep it together!"

"Kim look at me right at me" Jack was on his feet, his hands on my shoulders. "I need you to calm down okay?"

I nodded.

"Count with me 1"

"2….3….4" I continued, gradually my breathing slowed.

He kissed the top of my head. "If that happens again, just count okay?"

I nodded. "WATCH OUT!"

The monster leapt at us. I pushed Jack out of the way and smacked the monster in the face with the brick.

"YOU BITCH!" he screamed. "That is the last time you hurt me" he punched my face and pushed me up against the wall. His fingers crept up my leg and into my bottom. My bottom hurt as he attacked it pushing it this way and that. This was almost as bad as the iron which I still had imprinted on my back like a tattoo.

He stroked my chest again and again as he forced his way into my mouth using his tongue.

I felt like throwing up right then, but it would make it worse if it did. I buckled, he had victory.

He left the room after dumping me on the floor. I curled up into a ball and cried, rocking with anger.

The door banged open again and he threw a beer bottle at me. It shattered all around me cutting me and making me stink of the foul stuff.

"Annnggie yyyouuuuuuu arrreeeee goonnnnnaaaa paaaayyyy foorrrrrr thattttt!" he slurred coming over to me. He slapped me repeatedly and kicked me over and over and over again. I curled up tighter hoping to cover most of my body from his blows.

He stopped suddenly and took off out the door without saying a word.

I stayed where I was. If he was to come back at least I could defend myself from more physical injuries.

I looked over to Jack who had fallen unconscious again. I let out a huge sigh: at least Jack wasn't hurt more.

He came back armed with a knife. "youuuuu bitchhhhh thissss issss theee lassssst time you cross me"

**Milton**

Kim has been missing for two weeks. Jerry and I have been searching for her for one week. Jack never stopped. He found her. And we found them, only they were in serious trouble.

Jack was laying on the floor, unconscious. His nose was broken; he had two black eyes and dried blood all over his face.

Kim stood shaking in the corner of the room, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. She was naked, her body covered in scratches. She had a stab wound to her left side. In her trembling hand she gripped a brick. Her eyes didn't leave Jack's.

"Oh honey" I said gently, tears rolling down my cheeks "what have you been through?"

Kim was frozen in place "Jack"

Jerry knelt beside Jack "its okay dude it's Jerry"

Kim kept her eyes pinned on Jack as if she believed he would suddenly leave her behind.

"Honey, do you remember who I am?" I said gently.

Kim turned away from me "I had to do it"

"Do what?" I asked. Did she do something? Did she get angry and hurt someone?

"He hurt Jack and he was going to hurt me again too" Kim said, trembling with anger "I hit him, he punched me and then left"

"Kim I'm sorry" I said "Do you remember who I am?"

"Milton" she whispered.

I smiled "That's right honey and you remember Jerry?"

She nodded. "I pulled your hair"

"And it hurt too"

Kim laughed and then stopped abruptly "I want Jack to wake up its all my fault"

"I know honey and you saved his life but he needs medical help okay?"

"Milton why are you….?"

I turned round "Sam we need an ambulance for Jack"

She nodded and left.

I walked slowly towards Kim "Come on honey this isn't you please put the brick down you're safe now"

She did as I asked and dropped it on the floor, her knees buckled and she sat there crying.

"At least she's listening and crying"

I shook my head "maybe so but we have a long way to go" I knelt down beside her and put my jacket over her shoulders. I tied her hair back with an elastic band "honey you're cold come on let's go get checked out"

Kim shook her head "I have to stay here; if he comes back and I am not here he's going to hurt everybody that gets in his way. He won't stop until he finds me again"

The ambulance came for Jack and Kim grew absolutely hysterical as he was taken away so Jerry went with him.

Sam tried to coax Kim to go with her to the hospital but Kim refused. Kim clung to me like a lost child and bawled her eyes out.

"Sam can you give me a minute?" I asked.

She nodded "Milton she needs to get checked out"

"I know but trust me all of the police here is not going to help the situation" I said.

Sam smiled "we'll wait outside"

Kim and I sat on the floor. I didn't ask her anything else. I just let her cry on my shoulder. I played with her hair gently and hoped that she would calm down soon.

"You think I am weak now" she said.

I shook my head "no honey you are the strongest person I know for going through this all alone"

She broke down in tears. I wrapped my arms around her to comfort her. I held her tight as she broke.

She sat up suddenly and wiped her tears "can we go see Jack now?"

I helped her to her feet and slowly we walked outside.

Kim started to panic, upon seeing all of the police and the press that were outside now.

"What happened?"

"Who are you?"

"Oh my god she's been raped!"

"One…two….three….four" She counted, tears streaming from her eyes.

Sam appeared by my side, covered me and Kim with her jacket and got us into the back of the police cruiser that she had waiting for us.

Kim broke down in tears.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kim**

I tried to breathe slowly but it was hard. I mean it was hard not to panic when I didn't know if Jack was going to survive. It was my fault to begin with and now I might have killed the boy I love.

Beside me Milton said nothing or at least if he said anything I didn't hear him. He played with my hair which calmed me slightly which was good but nothing could stop the sickness in my stomach rise to the surface.

"It's okay honey" Milton said.

I shook my head "How can it be? Jack is in hospital because of me and I don't know if he will survive it. I put him in danger"

"You saved his life" the policewoman said, I think Milton called her Sam.

I shook my head again "I put him in danger"

I rested my head against the cold window, watching my breath steam it up. "How long, until we get there?" I asked impatiently.

"Not long but we're being followed" the policeman who drove us said.

"Take the back route" Sam ordered. "I need you two to get on the floor if I am right then the hospital is going to be surrounded with the press"

As we drove along a car who was behind us knocked into us the policeman swerved to avoid hitting another car.

My heart was in overdrive and I didn't know how much more it could actually take before it broke beyond repair.

Sam was right we got to the hospital in no time at all but the press was everywhere and all I saw were flashing lights of cameras attempting to get my picture. Sam threw her jacket on top of my head as Milton tried to hide me from view.

Eventually we fought our way through the hospital. It all happened so fast that I can't remember it. I went straight to Jack's side despite the protests of the hospital staff and Sam and Milton.

I held his hand and broke down in tears "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me and my mistakes"

"Kim come on now" Milton said gently "the nurse needs to check you over"

I shook my head "I'm fine"

"Honey, come on do it for Jack so I don't have to lie to him when he wakes up he'll want to know if you are okay"

I nodded and let one of the nurses take me into a cubicle which had a window. Another nurse came back in wheeling a trolley in with her. It had medical tools. "I'm sorry but I need to do a full body examination"

I nodded. "What's your name?"

"Saraiya" She lifted up the hospital gown very gently and pushed down on my stomach very gently. "You have some serious bruising around here" she pressed in my ribs.

I gasped "ow"

"Sorry you have a broken rib there's nothing I can do apart from strap you up and we let it heal on it's on" Saraiya said.

I nodded as she stitched up my other side where I had been caught with the knife. I had literally forgotten about it.

"This is a sensitive case with what you have been through" she said "I'm sorry but I need to examine you between your legs"

I nodded and spread my legs.

She ran a cotton bud around my bottom and then left me for a moment. She came back with a bedpan "I need you to pee in there just to check that everything else is normal"

I nodded slowly. I did what she asked, even though I was slightly horrified that they can check that everything is working by just testing it for something.

She took it away for tests.

I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes. I kept seeing that moment when Jack was knocked out.

"Kim"

I opened my eyes. "Milton, how he is?"

"He's awake and desperate to see you" he said "but the doctors need to check him over to make sure he's okay"

I nodded, my stomach grumbled.

Milton laughed "I'll go find the nurse and see if you are allowed to eat something"

Milton left the room.

**Milton**

I stopped by to check on Jack. He was busy fighting of the nurses who were trying to take a blood sample.

"It's not like you to be fighting attention" I told Jack.

He shook his head. "No I want to see Kim now"

"She's having tests done too" I told him "She wants to see you too but you both need to be checked for injuries"

Jack laughed "Have you been watching Casualty marathons again?"

I rolled my eyes "I just want to be a good doctor when I am older that's all besides you and Kim…"

"….have been through a traumatic experience" Jack finished off almost sounding bored as he spoke about it. "I know Milton but she had it worse than me. And I don't think she'll ever truly talk about it"

Jack flinched as the nurse took his blood. "Ow!"

The nurse smiled "I'm all done"

The nurse left and in came Sam. "Are you ready for some questions?"

Jack nodded slowly "I only know part of it, only Kim knows all of it and I don't think she'll ever want to talk about it"

Sam nodded. "Just tell me what you know then"

Jack nodded and closed his eyes. "I went to the warehouse. I searched for her in the warehouse and eventually found her in the last room. It was a dungeon or some sort of torture room, chains hanging from the ceiling. Kim was…." Jack took a drink of water "she was there slumped against the wall. She looked skinny, tired, she was naked and there were scratches and scrapes and bruises all over her body. One arm was handcuffed to the wall just above her head. She was unconscious."

Sam nodded "you're doing really well"

Jack nodded. "Kim woke up and she looked terrified she said 'no don't' I asked her why she said he'll hurt you. There was a bang, Kim told me to hide but there was nowhere I turned round and he was there. He grabbed my around the neck and told me I didn't know what was going on, that's when he head butted me"

Sam smiled "this is really good Jack"

"I felt weak after he head butted me, he came in, Kim was screaming and it seemed like hours until she stopped, she was panting, almost breathless. I think he raped her, he's been raping her, abusing her for weeks." Jack was crying "I should have done something sooner"

"This was not your fault" I said hugging him "she's safe now you're both safe. Why don't you come to see Kim with me I think you could both use each other's company"

We went back to Kim's cubicle, stopping off in café to grab some cakes for Kim, and we got a surprise.

Kim wasn't there.


End file.
